The present invention relates to a baby walker, and particularly to such a baby walker which comprises a fixed seat holder supported on a wheeled base, and a rotary carrier rotatably supported on the seat holder to hold a seat.
A regular baby walker, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a fixed seat holder supported on a wheeled base to hold a seat. The seat holder has a plurality of plug holes for the positioning of the seat. The seat has a plurality of mounting pins respectively fastened to the plug holes at the seat holder. When installed, the seat can not be rotated on the seat holder.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the baby walker comprises a wheeled base, a fixed seat holder supported on the wheeled base, a rotary carrier supported on the seat holder to hold a seat, and a ball bearing mounted on the seat holder to support the seat holder, for enabling the rotary carrier and the seat to be rotated on the seat holder. According to another aspect of the present invention, a latch is provided at the seat holder, and moved to lock/unlock the rotary carrier. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the seat holder has a plurality of pin holes for the positioning of the seat after removal of the rotary carrier and the ball bearing from the seat holder. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the wheeled base is equipped with a folding collapsible stand, that can be extended out to support the baby walker on the floor positively.